Die Lebenslüge
by Wuestenkrieger
Summary: Niccolò Machiavelli erfährt die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft.
1. Der Plan

Unglaublich. Es war einfach nur unglaublich. Dass Caterina Sforza immer mal wieder ganz besonderer Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte, das kannte er ja schon. Aber dies schlug dem Fass nun wirklich den Boden aus. Gerade vor zwei Wochen hatte Ezio Auditore da Firenze, der berüchtigte und gefürchtete Meisterassassine, es geschafft, diese Frau aus den Fängen der Borgia zu befreien und dennoch standen sie nun alle hier zusammen und hatten nur ein Thema: Caterina Sforza.

Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Vor zwei Stunden in etwa hatte einer von La Volpes Spähern ihnen berichtet, dass die Herrin von Forli auf ihrem Heimweg erneut in die Hände der Borgia gefallen war. Wer war eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, sie ihre Heimreise alleine antreten zu lassen?  
Der Späher hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Caterina Sforza vorerst in das Castello Estense in Ferrara verbracht worden war und dies war auch der Grund, warum sie nun hier im Kreis standen und sehr zu seinem Ärger, Pläne schmiedeten, denn der, in seinen Augen, liebeskranke Ezio wollte Caterina natürlich wieder einmal sofort befreien. Natürlich vergaß er damit auch sofort alles andere um sich herum. Zum Beispiel, dass Cesare und Rodrigo Borgia immer noch am Leben waren.

Aber das war ja unwichtig. Denn wenn der Herr Auditore was sagte oder unbedingt seinen Kopf durchsetzen wollte, dann wurde das auch so gemacht. Egal, was die Vernunft sagte. Doch dieses Mal wurde selbst der große Assassine vor ein schier unlösbares Problem gestellt.

Selbst in die Engelsburg einzudringen war für ihn schon verdammt schwierig gewesen und dort wieder herauszukommen erst recht. Diese Mission hätte dem Meisterassassinen beinahe das Leben gekostet und genau da lag das Problem, denn das Castello Estense war in diesen Zeiten sogar noch stärker bewacht als die Engelsburg, denn sowohl Lucrezia Borgia die zweite Frau des Alfonso I. d'Este als auch Cesare und Rodrigo Borgia befanden sich derzeit gleichzeitig in der Burg.

Ohne Hilfe war es also auch für Ezio unmöglich, in diese Festung einzudringen. Da der Liebeskranke jedoch keine Sekunde verlieren wollte, um seine geliebte Caterina aus den Fängen dieser Barbaren zu befreien, stritten sich er, La Volpe, Bartolomeo d'Alviano und selbst Claudia Auditore darum, ob und wie man am besten in das Schloss eindringen konnte. Nur Pentesilea, welche dank ihres Mannes ebenfalls anwesend war, hatte sich bisher zurück gehalten. Genauso wie er. Nicht, weil er nichts zu sagen gehabt hätte, oh er hätte einiges zu dieser Misere zu sagen gehabt, doch seine Bemerkungen wären sowieso nur auf taube Ohren gestoßen, denn er hielt nichts von den Befreiungsplänen, gar nichts.

Doch als die Pläne immer wirrer und verrückter wurden, musste er endlich sprechen, denn das, was die da ausgearbeitet hatten, konnte niemals funktionieren. Nie im Leben. Also öffnete er endlich, nach beinahe einer Stunde des Pläne Schmiedens, seinen Mund. Das war auch der Grund, warum ihn nun alle anstarrten und auf weitere Ausführungen seinerseits warteten.

"Was? Was habt ihr gesagt?"

La Volpe sah ihn, wie in letzter Zeit so oft, aggressiv an. Er wusste nicht wieso und fragte sich oft, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Doch in diesem Moment war keine Zeit, darüber zu sinnieren. Also löste Niccolò Machiavelli sich endlich aus seiner typischen Haltung von der er in der letzten Stunde keine Sekunde abgewichen war und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Karte, die ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch lag. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug, welcher mehr nach einem Seufzer klang, antwortete der Jüngste unter den Assassinen endlich.

"Ich sagte, ich weiß, wie wir in das Schloss eindringen können und zwar ohne irgendwelche wahnwitzigen Verkleidungen und Tricks sie da rauszulocken und was ihr nicht alles vorgeschlagen habt."

"Achso natürlich. Der große Niccolò Machiavelli weiß natürlich mal wieder alles besser. Na dann schlagt doch einen besseren Weg vor, wenn es denn einer ist."

Schon wieder dieser Sarkasmus und Hass in La Volpes Stimme und Blick. Was bitte hatte er nur getan?

Niccolò versuchte La Volpe zu ignorieren und trat einen Schritt näher an die Karte heran.

"Seitdem Lucrezia mit dem Herzog d'Este liiert beziehungsweise verheiratet ist, verbringt Cesare oft seine Zeit im Castello Estense. Er kann wohl nicht von seiner Schwester ab."

Niccolò beobachtete die Runde. Auf seine sarkastische Anspielung hin konnte er teils angewiderte, teils belustigte Blicke in der Runde ausmachen. Wobei vor allem die Männer eher angewidert, die Frauen belustigt ob des Klatsches waren, den man von der angeblichen Intimität der Borgia so hörte.

Nur Ezio schien überhaupt keine Miene zu verziehen. Er war wohl zu besorgt um Caterina, weshalb der Philosoph auch keine Pause einlegte und schnell weiter sprach.

"Nun, zumindest war ich dadurch in jüngster Zeit öfter dazu gezwungen meine Geschäfte mit ihm" Niccolò konnte den gereizten Seitenblock La Volpes spüren, welcher bei diesen Worten auf ihm lag, "in das Castello zu verlegen. Dabei hatte ich die Gelegenheit das Schloss ein wenig kennen zu lernen. Nicht nur von innen. Cesare hat irgendwie die Wahnvorstellung, dass man ihn im Castello belauschen würde, deshalb wollte er bei unseren Besprechungen immer draußen spazieren gehen und zwar nicht nur im Hof, sondern auch um die Burg herum. Also konnte ich sie ebenso gut von außen wie auch von innen kennenlernen. Zweimal war ich auch im Kerker. Cesare wollte mich bei der Vernehmung eines Gefangenen dabei haben. Bei unserer ersten Vernehmung wurde er jedoch abberufen und ließ mich dort unten ziemlich allein zurück, weshalb ich die Gelegenheit genutzt habe, mich ein wenig umzusehen. Viele Wachen gab es in den Verließen nicht, denn sie bewachen größtenteils nur den Eingang zum Kerker und laufen nur vereinzelt in bestimmten Zeitabständen durch die Flure. Ich konnte nicht alles anschauen, weil eine Wache mich vorher aufgegriffen hat. Ich meinte zu ihr, dass ich mich verlaufen hätte. Sie glaubte mir und hat mich rausgebracht. Aber ich denke das Wesentliche konnte ich mir merken."

"Achso ihr erkundet einfach mal so aus Spaß einen Kerker und die Wache glaubt es euch also, ja?"

Niccolò ignorierte den Drang seinen Kopf zu schütteln und blickte auf La Volpe, welcher ihm die Frage gestellt hatte.

"Ja das ist korrekt, Gilberto. Den Kerker habe ich mir angesehen, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass es immer gut ist, seine Umgebung zu kennen und die Wache hat mir geglaubt, weil sie noch sehr jung war und wie sie mir beim Herausgehen erzählte, sich an ihrem ersten Tag auch dort unten verlaufen hatte."

Bevor La Volpe noch weiter darauf eingehen konnte mischte sich nun Ezio mit ein.

"Das heißt, ihr könntet uns in den Kerker bringen Machiavelli?"

"Si."

"Gut, wie würde das aussehen?"

Mit einem Nicken trat der Angesprochene an die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitete Karte heran und ließ seine Hand seinen Worten folgen.

"Das Schloss an sich ist von der Straße aus nur über Brücken erreichbar, da es von einem Wassergraben umgeben ist. Diese Straßen werden gut bewacht und es gibt keine Möglichkeit einfach so von der Mauer aus in den Graben hinein zu springen. Das Wasser für den Graben wird jedoch vom Po aus hineingeleitet und dort könnten wir ansetzen. Vom Fluss aus könnte man unter der Brücke hindurch schwimmen. Wenn man dies leise und des nachts täte, dann würden die Wachen nichts bemerken.

Die Fenster zu den Kerkern befinden sich nur etwas über dem Wasserspiegel. Viele davon, also zumindest jene in den Fluren sind aber eher morsch. Der Herzog kümmert sich lieber um die Fenster in den Verließen, damit die Gefangenen nicht durch diese fliehen können. Die in den Fluren hat er wohl außen vorgelassen. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er nicht, dass jemand durch diese fliehen könnte, weil in den Fluren ja immer Wachen dabei sind. Außerdem können die Meisten dort sowieso nicht schwimmen.

Wenn wir dieses Fenster hier auf der rechten Seite erreichen könnten, dann würden wir in einem recht verlassenen Gang landen. Er wird nicht so sehr bewacht, da es dort keine Gefangenen gibt. Die Wachen kommen vielleicht ein oder zwei Mal am Tag dort entlang. Dort würde es also die wenigsten Probleme geben und soweit ich das vorhin verstanden habe, dürfte Caterinas Zelle nicht weit von diesen Gängen entfernt sein. Also könnten wir diese schnell erreichen."

Niccolò beendete seine Ausführungen und sah abwartend in die Runde. Vor allem Ezio schien noch nicht ganz zu frieden, denn er sah den Jüngeren fragend an.

"Da tut sich aber mindestens ein Problem auf, Niccolò. Was ist, wenn Caterina verletzt ist, dann kann sie nicht mit uns nach draußen schwimmen und so, wie ich Lucrezia kenne, hat sie Caterina sicher schon irgendetwas angetan."

Ezio knurrte bei seinen letzten Worten beinahe und nun war es an Machiavelli ratlos da zu stehen. Denn daran hatte der sonst so scharfsinnige Denker in diesem Falle nicht gedacht. Ein Glück für ihn, dass sich Bartolomeo nun einmischte.

"Wenn wir an der vorderen Brücke eine Unruhe, beispielsweise durch meine Söldner, starten, dann könntet ihr doch hintenrum fliehen, da sich die Meisten der Wachen dann wohl auf die vordere Seite der Burg konzentrieren würden."

"Das ist eine gute Idee Bartolomeo." Ezio schien auf eine Idee gekommen zu sein. "Als ich aus der Engelsburg floh, gab es eine riesige Explosion im Inneren der Burg, wodurch die meisten Wachen sofort wieder zurück in die Burg gelaufen sind. Wenn wir so etwas organisieren könnten und ihr auf eine ausgemachte Zeit hin den Tumult startet, dann könnten wir solange unerkannt verschwinden.

Volpe, seid ihr in der Lage uns das benötigte Schwarzpulver zu besorgen?"

"Natürlich. Das sollte kein Problem für meine Diebe darstellen."

"Gut, dann ist ja alles geklärt. Wir treffen uns morgen Abend am Castello und dann befreien wir Caterina."

Ezio schien zufrieden mit dem Plan, La Volpe nicht.

"Da gibt es aber noch ein Problem, Ezio."

Fragend blickte der Meisterassassine auf.

"Welches?"

"Ihn."

Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf Machiavelli, welcher die weitere Planung stillschweigend beobachtet und sich innerlich gefreut hatte, dass seine Rettungsaktion und die damit verbundene Explosion in der Engelsburg so positiv in Ezios Gedächtnis geblieben waren. Obwohl dieser natürlich nicht wusste, wer ihm da geholfen hatte.  
Nun jedoch sah der Politiker fragend und verwirrt auf. Okay es war eindeutig, Gilberto traute ihm nicht über den Weg und das wollte er jetzt scheinbar ganz öffentlich, da sie ja einmal hier zusammen standen, ausdiskutieren. Gut sollte er es tun. Dann konnten sie das Thema endlich abhacken. Niccolò war für alles bereit. Doch Ezio schien überhaupt nicht begeistert, was sein drohendes "Volpe!" widerspiegelte.

Doch der Fuchs hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Er sagt zwar, dass er uns zur Zelle führen kann, doch wenn die Wachen ihn dort erkennen, dann ist euer bester Spion Ezio" mit einer eher verächtlichen Handbewegung deutete der Mann auf Niccolò "enttarnt. Und dann ist sowohl sein Leben zerstört als auch eure Informationsquelle versiegt."

La Volpe schien sich entgegen seiner Worte nicht viel um das Leben des Politikers zu scheren, denn sein Ton war eher gleichgültig, doch er hatte recht.

"Dann tragt doch eine Novizenuniform und verdeckt euer Gesicht mit einer Maske."

Claudias Vorschlag fand schnell allgemeine Zustimmung und so wurde der Plan für den nächsten Tag festgemacht. Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich sowohl La Volpe, der mit seinen Dieben noch das benötigte Schwarzpulver besorgen musste, als auch Bartolomeo und Pentesilea und ließen Ezio, Claudia und Niccolò allein im Versteck zurück.

Als endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, packte auch Machiavelli, tief in Gedanken versunken, seine Sachen zusammen, wurde jedoch bald von Ezio unterbrochen, welcher ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Wenn ihr Bedenken wegen der Mission morgen habt, dann müsst ihr nicht mitkommen. Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr eure Position nicht gefährden wollt."

Der Meisterassassine hatte also die Sorge in Niccolòs Gesicht gelesen. Sie jedoch vollkommen falsch interpretiert. Es war nicht die Mission, die ihn beschäftigte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Claudias Plan aufgehen würde. Nein es war La Volpe, der ihn immer noch beschäftigte. Niccolò versuchte immer noch Antworten zu finden. Doch es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf.

Mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln sah der Philosoph auf und blickte Ezio in die Augen.

"Nein ich habe kein Problem mit der Mission. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass der Plan funktionieren wird."

"Gut."

Mehr oder weniger zufrieden nickte Ezio und ließ den Politiker ziehen, nachdem dieser seine Sachen zusammen gepackt hatte.

"Du hältst ihn nicht auch für einen Verräter?"

Claudia blickte in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Bruders, nachdem Machiavelli das Versteck verlassen hatte.

"Ich habe meine Zweifel an La Volpes Theorie. Doch leider gibt es ein paar Beweise, die gegen ihn sprechen."

Beruhigend legte Claudia ihrem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Niccolò hat sich bisher uns gegenüber niemals schlecht verhalten. Ja ihr hattet eure Differenzen aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Spion der Borgia ist. Wenn er es wöllte, dann hätte er unser Versteck schon lange verraten und dafür sorgen können, dass die Borgia uns hier zerschlagen. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass er uns verrät. Er wird das Richtige tun."

"Darauf können wir nur hoffen."


	2. Befreiung & Wahrheit

Schnelle Schritte bewegten sich durch das Unterholz. Unhörbar, fast so, als würden sie den Boden nicht berühren. Keine Äste oder Zweige, welche unter ihren Füßen knackten. Lautlos, wie ein Löwe, der sich seiner Beute nähert.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Niccolò Machiavelli und La Volpe, der Fuchs. Wie verabredet hatten sie sich in der Nähe des Castello Estense mit Bartolomeo getroffen. La Volpes Diebe hatten die Fässer mit Schwarzpulver dabei und würden sie genau zum Glockenschlag zünden, während Bartolomeo mit seinen Söldnern das Haupttor angreifen würde. Nun war es an ihnen, Caterina rechtzeitig zu finden und zum rechten Ausgang zu gelangen.

Nun endlich hatten die Drei den Fluss erreicht und stiegen vorsichtig hinein. Immer darauf bedacht, nur keine Geräusche zu machen. Selbst wenn die Wachen in einiger Entfernung waren.

Um keine unnötigen Geräusche zu verursachen bewegten sich die drei Assassinen nur im Brustschwimmstil voran, bis sie endlich die Brücke der Burg erreichten, unter der sie hindurch schwimmen mussten, um ins Innere der Anlage zu gelangen. Kurz verharrten sie in der Stille, warfen sich Blicke zu, gaben sich stumme Zeichen und beobachteten. Beobachteten den Rhythmus in welchem die Wachen vorbei kamen. Beobachteten den Schein der Fackeln. Suchten sich eine passende und dunkle Stelle aus, die nicht beleuchtet wurde, um unerkannt eindringen zu können.

Nach einer kurzen Weile hatten sie sich endlich geeinigt und schwammen näher an die Brücke heran. Ezio vorne weg, dicht gefolgt von La Volpe und Niccolò. Sie hatten Glück, die Wachen blieben auf ihrer Route nicht stehen um in den Fluss zu schauen und so kamen die Assassinen gut durch. Jetzt galt es, das richtige Fenster zu finden.

Ezio kannte die Karte, hatte sie am letzten Abend genauestens studiert und sich jede Ecke und Kante gemerkt. Aber wozu das Risiko eingehen vielleicht doch am richtigen Fenster vorbei zu schwimmen? Nein für so etwas hatte er keine Zeit. Außerdem, wozu hatte er denn den Adlersinn, wenn er ihn nicht benutzte?  
Unbeeindruckt von der Zielstrebigkeit des Meisterassassinen folgten La Volpe und Machiavelli Ezio, welcher sich nun voll und ganz auf den gelben Punkt vor sich konzentrierte, ohne einen Ton oder ein Zögern. Sie wussten, dass er den Weg erkennen würde und hier im Dunkeln an der Außenwand des Schlosses würden die Wachen sie nicht entdecken.

Das besagte Fenster war schnell erreicht und es war genauso morsch, wie Niccolò es vermutet hatte. Dennoch konnten sie die Gitterstäbe nicht einfach so rausreißen. Viel zu groß war die Gefahr, dass sie jemand hörte. Also musste La Volpe ran. Mit seinem Werkzeug schaffte der geübte Dieb es schnell, die lästigen Gitterstäbe zu entfernen und sie ins Wasser tauchen und somit verschwinden zu lassen.

Nun hatten die Assassinen freie Bahn. Nachdem Ezio als Erster durch das Fenster in die Burg eingedrungen war und geschaut hatte, ob die Luft auch wirklich rein war, folgten die anderen beiden ihm auf dem Fuße.

"Okay Niccolò jetzt bist du dran. Führe uns zu Caterinas Zelle."

Der Vermummte nickte auf die Anweisung Ezios hin.

"Folgt mir."

Mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete der Jüngste unter ihnen den anderen, ihm zu folgen. Vorsichtig und Lautlos schlichen die Drei durch die, noch leblosen, Gänge. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch blieb der Assassine stehen und die anderen beiden taten es ihm gleich. Er blickte um die Ecke und erklärte mit ein paar Gesten, dass sich zwei Wachen näherten. Sie machten sich bereit.

Niccolò zeigte, wie weit die Patroulliengänger noch entfernt waren. Als sie endlich den dunklen Gang passierten, in welchem die Assassinen warteten, musste es schnell gehen. Ezio und Niccolò stürzten sich auf die Wachen, hielten ihnen die Münder zu, zogen sie in den Gang hinein und betäubten sie mit einem Schlag um sie dann sanft und vor allem leise auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen.  
Was sie nicht bedacht hatten: Ein auf den Boden fallender Speer würde einiges an Krach machen, dementsprechend geschockt blickte Niccolò diesem hinterher, als seine betäubte Wache, die er noch in den Armen hielt, ihren fallen ließ. Nur dem für seine Schnelligkeit bekanntem La Volpe war es zu verdanken, dass der Speer nicht laut auf dem Boden, sondern leise in dessen Hand landete.

Dankbar nickten die beiden Assassinen dem Dieb zu und legten endlich ihre Wachen ab, um dann weiter in Richtung von Caterinas Zelle zu gehen. Viele Wachposten gab es hier unten im Kerker wirklich nicht. Scheinbar waren sie wirklich alle oben eingesetzt. Es rechnete wohl tatsächlich niemand damit, dass einer auf die abstruse Idee kommen würde, schwimmend von hier zu fliehen.

Und selbst, wenn sich ihnen nun ein Wachposten nähern würde, dann könnten sie ihn wohl ohne Probleme ausschalten, denn Caterinas Gemurre und Gezetere übertönte jetzt, da sie beinahe an ihrer Zelle angekommen waren, wirklich alles. Sie warf den Posten, welche vor ihrer Zelle positioniert waren, wüste Beschimpfungen und ungebührliche Beleidigungen zu.

Manchmal fragte sich Machiavelli wirklich, was Ezio nur an dieser ungehobelten Frau fand. Doch es war jetzt keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn ebendieser Ezio drängte weiter vorwärts und hatte nun, da er Caterinas Zelle sehen konnte, wieder die Führung der Gruppe übernommen. Am liebsten wäre er sofort auf die Wachen zugestürmt, doch er wurde von Niccolò und La Volpe zurück gehalten, denn der Gang war zu lang, als dass sie, ohne erkannt zu werden, einfach drauf los rennen konnten. Niccolò deutete deshalb auf einen von Ezios Beuteln, in welchem dieser seine Rauchbomben aufbewahrte. Mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte er und zog eine der Bomben, um sie auf die Wachen zu werfen.

Als die Wachen nun orientierungslos umher irrten, nutzten die Assassinen ihre Chance und rannten auf die Männer zu. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatten war, dass in diesem Moment eine Patrouille bestehend aus zwei weiteren Männern um die Ecke bog. Ezio konnte die beiden Wachposten mit seiner versteckten Doppelklinge eliminieren, Machiavelli kümmerte sich um den dritten Angreifer aus der Patrouille, welcher sich der Szenerie mit erhobenem Schwert genähert hatte. Doch die zweite Patrouille war nicht so mutig und rannte lieber weg, bereit Alarm zu schlagen. Die beiden Assassinen ließen sofort von den Toten Wachen ab, welche nun vor ihnen auf dem Boden lagen oder gerade in sich zusammen sackten und wollten der fliehenden Wache hinterher eilen. Doch La Volpe war schneller. Mit einem geschickten Wurf beförderte er seinen Dolch direkt in den Rücken des Flüchtigen, sodass dieser sofort tot zusammen brach.

Machiavelli warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

"Nicht schlecht. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr so etwas könnt."

"Ihr wisst vieles nicht, Machiavelli."

Wieder einmal verstand der Philosoph die kühlen Worte des Diebes nicht und blieb dennoch stumm, als dieser an ihm vorbei und in Richtung der Zelle Caterinas lief, die Ezio nun im Begriff war mit dem Schlüssel der toten Wache aufzuschließen.

"Ezio!"

Caterina fiel dem Assassinen schon beinahe um den Hals, als dieser die Türe geöffnet hatte.

"Caterina. Wie geht es euch? Könnt ihr mit uns von hier verschwinden?"

Traurig blickte die Frau zu Boden.

"Ich kann laufen, wenn ihr das meint, doch leider hat diese Hure gemeint, sie müsse mir wiederrum das Bein zerschlagen. Es geht schwer, aber es geht."

"Bene. Dann werde ich euch unterstützen und die beiden hier werden uns den Weg Freiräumen."

"Grazie."

Ehrleichtert blickte Caterina in die Runde und blieb kurz an Niccolò hängen, welcher sein Gesicht für kurze Zeit entblößt hatte.

"Ich hätte nicht erwartet euch einmal in etwas anderem, als eurer üblichen Tracht zu sehen, Niccolò. Sehr interessant."

Auf diesem Kommentar hin rollte der Angesprochene nur mit den Augen, zog die Maskierung wieder in sein Gesicht, sodass nur noch seine Augen erkennbar waren und bedeutete der Gruppe ihm in Richtung Ausgang zu folgen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie noch hatten, doch viel würde es nicht sein.

Vorsichtig kämpften die Assassinen sich voran. Die ermordeten Wachen hatten sie in Caterinas ehemalige Zelle gesperrt. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es weitere Patrouillen nicht bemerken würden. Wenn es überhaupt noch welche gab, denn es war ungewöhnlich still dort unten.

Erst, als sie den Ausgang beinahe erreicht hatten, konnten sie zwei weitere Wachen ausfindig machen. Sie saßen vor einer langen Zelle, in welcher sich wohl die weniger wichtigen Gefangenen befanden. Denn diese Zelle war nicht, so wie Caterinas Zelle, mit einer stabilen Tür verriegelt gewesen, nein diese Zelle war ausschließlich von Gitterstäben begrenzt. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnte Niccolò es nicht genau erkennen, aber es mussten ungefähr vier Leute in dieser Zelle eingesperrt sein, wovon Drei augenscheinlich schliefen.

Die Wachen hingegen waren hellwach und unterhielten sich. Nun war es an ihm und La Volpe diese beiden aus dem Weg zu räumen, denn Ezio trug Caterina auf den Armen. Die beiden mussten sehr leise vorgehen, denn Niccolò wusste, dass der Ausgang nicht weit von hier entfernt war und dass dort die letzten beiden Wachposten stehen würden.

Vorsichtig schlichen die beiden sich von hinten an die Wachen heran und an der Zelle vorbei. Natürlich wurden sie dabei von dem einen noch wachen Gefangenen entdeckt. Niccolò wollte ihm gerade durch ein Handzeichen klar machen, dass er sich ruhig verhalten sollte, als ihn der Schlag traf. Ungläubig starrte er den Gefangenen an. Das konnte nicht sein.

Ein genervter Stoß gegen die Schulter brachte Niccolò dazu sich für kurze Zeit zu besinnen und in die Augen des verständnislosen Diebes zu sehen, welcher nicht verstand, warum der Assassine zögerte. Mit einem Nicken stand Machiavelli nun endlich doch auf, dicht gefolgt von La Volpe und zusammen eliminierten sie beide Wachen.

Sofort schloss Ezio mit Caterina in den Armen zu der kleinen Truppe auf und wollte sich mit ihnen dem Ausgang nähern. Doch Machiavelli hatte andere Dinge im Kopf. Während La Volpe sich an die Treppe schlich und um die Ecke spähte um die letzten zwei Wachen am Ausgang zu erkennen, drehte Niccolò sich zu dem Gefangenen um.

"Vater?"

Der Gefangene war sowieso neugierig geworden und hatte sich bereits dem Gitter genähert doch nun war auch die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen auf ihn gelegt. Ungläubige Blicke tauschten sich Caterina, Ezio und La Volpe aus. Was hatte der da eben gesagt?

"Niccolò?"

Ungläubigkeit lag auch in der Stimme des Gefangenen, denn er erkannte seinen Sohn ja unter der Vermummung nicht. Dies hatte auch Niccolò schnell begriffen und zeigte deshalb sein Gesicht.

"Unglaublich, du bist es wirklich. Bist du gekommen, um mich zu befreien?"

Ein Lachen zeigte sich im Gesicht des alten Mannes, doch Niccolò wirke eher unglücklich. Sein Vater war verhaftet und verurteilt worden, weil er gestohlen hatte. Nicht viel und die Haftstrafe war auch nicht lang, nur zwei Monate, aber es war eine Enttäuschung für seinen Sohn gewesen, denn ein rechter Mann stahl nicht und außerdem hätte er sich an ihn wenden können, denn Niccolò war die Familie alles.

"Nein, nein eigentlich nicht. Wir haben sie ..."

"Was soll das heißen, Niccolò?"

Die Stimme des Vaters klang hart, als er seinen Sohn unterbrach.

"Und was ist das überhaupt für ein lächerliches Gewandt, dass du da trägst? Du bist doch nicht etwa?"

Niccolòs Vater schien des Gewandt zu erkennen, denn ein überraschter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Sohn und die anderen im Raum so betrachtete.

"Oh mein Gott, du bist ein Assassine! Ein gottloser Bastard, ein Meuchelmörder und dann kommst du auch noch hier her um dieses Flittchen zu retten. Ein Glück, dass du nicht mein Sohn bist!"

Bernardo Machiavelli spuckte seinem Sohn ins Gesicht, welcher sich kurz weg drehte, während die anderen das Szenario fassungslos beobachteten. Keiner dachte in diesem Moment mehr daran, dass sie eigentlich fliehen mussten.

"Vater, meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst und überreagierst?"

Niccolò sprach, während er sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht wischte. Doch sein Vater lachte nur höhnisch auf.

"Das ist schon fast Sarkasmus, den du ja so liebst, dass ein Borgia Spross gleichzeitig ein Assassine sein soll."

"Was?"

Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt, als Niccolò fast durch das Gitter hindurch springen wollte um seinen Vater für diese unerhörte Aussage zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Er ging hier in seiner Rage eindeutig zu weit. Doch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich nur ein fieses Grinsen.

"Du hast schon richtig gehört, mein Kleiner. Du bist doch eigentlich ein kluges Kerlchen, dachte ich zumindest. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie wir immer unser Geld verdient haben? Du hast doch gesehen, dass ich als Anwalt nicht sehr gefragt war. Also habe ich die beste und einfachste Methode gewählt, um an Geld zu kommen. Deine Mutter war eine wunderschöne Frau, Niccolò und es gab reiche Männer, die viel für sie bezahlt hätten, vor allem aber Rodrigo Borgia, welcher sie ganz für sich alleine wollte."

"Sei ruhig! Du lügst!"

Niccolò schlug in seiner Wut durch das Gitter hindurch und verletzte seinen Vater an der Nase, welcher rückwärts auf sein Hinterteil fiel, dort aber lachend sitzen blieb.

"Ha! Oh nein es ist wahr, es ist alles wahr. Nachdem deine Mutter dies machen musste, konnte ich nicht mehr mit ihr ins Bett gehen und habe mir meinen Spaß lieber bei anderen gesucht. Also kann dein Vater nur ein Mann sein. Was glaubst du, warum wir so ein recht erfülltes Leben hatten, obwohl ich kaum arbeiten war? Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass rauskommt, dass er einen unehelichen Bastard gezeugt hatte!"

Schock. Und zwar in allen Gesichtern. Nach diesen Worten hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Erst der laute Knall ließ sie alle auffahren.

"Verdammt wir müssen hier raus!"

La Volpe war es, der zuerst seine Fassung wieder erlangte und Caterina und Ezio zum Aufbruch trieb. Doch Niccolò bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

"Du lügst! Sag, dass du lügst!"

Immer noch lachend saß sein Vater am Boden.

"Früher hatte ich mir mal gewünscht, es wäre nicht so. Doch nun, wie ich sehe, dass du zu so etwas" dabei deutete er auf Niccolòs Umhang "geworden bist, dann bin ich sogar richtig froh, dass du nicht mein Fleisch und Blut bist. Dass du zu dem Borgia-Pack gehörst. Denn genau da gehört ein Meuchelmörder hin!"

Ezio stand inzwischen am Kopf der Treppe. Die Wachposten hatten sich verzogen und waren wahrscheinlich dem Kampfesgeschrei, welches von draußen kam, gefolgt. Ein Wunder, dass sie vorher nichts von dem hier unten mitbekommen hatten.

"Nun kommt endlich! Volpe, hol Machiavelli!"

Viel mehr fiel selbst dem Meister-Assassinen in dieser Situation nicht mehr zu sagen ein und auch La Volpe handelte nur noch mechanisch, als er den fassungslosen und erbleichten Niccolò Machiavelli von den Gefängnisstäben weg und mit sich zog.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Bastard!"

War das Letzte, was Niccolò noch von seinem Vater zu hören bekam.

Die kleine Gruppe hatte Glück, denn so ziemlich alle Wachen hatten sich auf die Vorderseite der Festung verzogen, sodass sie einfach durch den Hintereingang fliehen konnten. Bartolomeo stand dort bereits mit ein paar seiner Söldner und einigen Pferden bereit. Er hatte die letzten verbleibenden Wachen hier hinten erledigt und die Pulverfässer für eine zweite Explosion aufgebaut, welche die Wachen nach hinten locken sollte, damit auch seine Männer am Vordereingang entkommen konnten. Die zweite Explosion sollte das Signal zum Rückzug für die Männer sein.

Er wollte die Gruppe fröhlich begrüßen und beglückwünschen, dass sie es geschafft hatten, doch selbst der raue Söldner bemerkte die eigenartige Stimmung sofort. Alle waren bleich und La Volpe schleifte Machiavelli mehr hinter sich her, als das dieser lief. Nachdem sie alle die Pferde erklommen hatten, zündete Bartolomeo die Zweite, kleinere Explosion und gab damit das Signal zum Rückzug. Noch bevor die Wachen wieder am Hintereingang angelangt waren, waren die Assassinen alle verschwunden.


	3. Der Bruch

Eine seltsam bedrückte Stimmung hatte sich über die kleine Gruppe gelegt. Eigentlich sollten sie sich doch freuen, dass die Befreiung Caterinas so wunderbar funktioniert hatte, doch daran dachte hier keiner.

Bartolomeo hatte sich von seinen Söldnern getrennt um mit den anderen mit in das Assassinenversteck zu reiten. Dieser Ritt war für ihn jedoch kaum auszuhalten, denn alle waren sie schneeweiß in den Gesichtern, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen, keiner sagte einen Ton, jeder schien in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken zu sein und besonders Niccolò war vollkommen abwesend. Bartolomeo hatte mehrfach Angst, dass der Politiker mit seinem Pferd direkt gegen einen Baum reiten oder eine Klippe hinab fallen würde. Gott sei Dank war sein Pferd aufmerksamer als dessen Reiter.

Mehrfach versuchte der Söldnerführer die Gruppe zum Reden zu bringen, jedoch ohne Erfolg und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass er sehr froh war, als sie das Versteck endlich erreicht hatten und absitzen konnten.

Im Gebäude warteten Claudia und Pentesilea auf die Ankömmlinge und liefen ihnen fröhlich entgegen, als sie Caterina erblickten.

"Caterina, es ist schön euch zu sehen."

Doch auch die beiden Frauen merkten schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte und stoppten daher kurz nach Claudias Aussage mitten in ihren Bewegungen.

"Was ist passiert?"

Niemand wollte auf die Frage von Pentesilea eingehen.

"Das würde ich nun langsam auch gerne mal wissen."

Meldete sich ihr Mann nun zu Wort. Doch auch dieser bekam erst einmal keine Antwort.

Die Assassinen formierten sich inzwischen zu einem Kreis um einen Schreibtisch herum. Wobei Caterina einen Stuhl bekam, da sie nicht lange stehen konnte. Claudia und Pentesilea kümmerten sich sofort um ihre Wunde. Doch gleichzeitig ließ Ezios Schwester auch nicht locker und versuchte weiterhin Informationen aus den, mit gesenkten Köpfen da stehenden, Befreiern heraus zu bekommen.

"Kann mir jetzt bitte mal irgendwer sagen, was eigentlich passiert ist? Ezio? Volpe? Und was verdammt nochmal ist mit ihm los?"

Bei ihrem letzten Satz deutete die junge Assassinin auf Machiavelli. Der immer noch kalkweise Politiker hatte sich der Gruppe nicht angeschlossenen, sondern war mit starrem Blick auf einen etwas abgelegenen Schreibtisch in der Ecke zu gegangen, wo er auf einem Stuhl zusammen gesunken war. Dort saß er die gesamte Zeit schon, regungslos, mit hängenden Schultern, die Hände verkrampft in seinem Schoß und sein Blick leer, auf den Boden starrend, gleichzeitig jedoch in weiter Ferne.

Solch eine Haltung hatte sie den Philosophen noch niemals einnehmen sehen. Dort stimmte etwas ganz gewaltig nicht, weshalb sie die Männer auch mit einem fragenden und strafenden Blick ansah. Ezio starrte nur auf den Boden und sagte überhaupt nichts mehr. Nur La Volpe schaffte es irgendwann, sich zu einer Antwort aufzuraffen, wobei seine Stimme aber sehr brüchig klang.

"Es ist so, dass ... also."

"Ja was denn nun?"

Langsam wurde Claudia ungeduldig und das merkte La Volpe auch, weshalb er sich bemühte, schnell die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Also. Wir ... wir haben" der Dieb atmete tief ein, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte "wir haben Machiavellis Vater im Gefängnis getroffen. Er war scheinbar ein Gefangener. Warum wird dir Niccolò sicher beantworten können."

"Oh Gott ist etwas mit seinem Vater passiert? Lebt er noch? Ihr konntet ihn nicht befreien?"

Mitfühlend blickte Claudia zu Machiavelli, welcher nur ein Schatten seiner selbst zu sein schien und wollte schon beinahe zu ihm hinüber gehen, um ihn zu trösten, als La Volpe fortfuhr.

"Nein, nein das ist nicht das Problem. Dem Mann geht es gut. Es ist nur so, dass" mit einem Seitenblick sah der Dieb zu dem Philosophen hinüber. Immer hatte er gemeint, dass Machiavelli sie verraten würde und nun hatte er die Informationen, die er brauchte und dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, seine eigenen Vermutungen zu glauben, besonders jetzt, da er den völlig erschütterten jungen Mann sah, der da in der Ecke saß. Vielleicht war der Schriftsteller aber auch einfach nur ein guter Schauspieler "also als sein Vater bemerkt hatte, dass Niccolò ein Assassine ist und dass wir nicht gekommen sind um ihn zu befreien, sondern Caterina, da ist er ausgerastet, hat Niccolò beschimpft, ihn angeschrien und behauptet ..."

"Und was behauptet?"

Auch Pentesilea konnte dieses Herumgedruckse nicht mehr aushalten und stand von ihrer knieenden Position vor Caterinas Wunde auf.

"Und was behauptet? Rede schon, Volpe."

"Er hat behauptet, dass Niccolò nicht sein Sohn sei, dass er Niccolòs Mutter damals an einen reichen Adeligen verkauft habe, damit sie mit ihm schlafen würde und dass Niccolò ... dass Niccolò eigentlich der Sohn von Rodrigo Borgia wäre."

Bei diesen Worten des Diebes konnte man ein kaum hörbares Schluchzen aus Machiavellis Ecke vernehmen, während nun auch den restlichen Assassinen alles aus dem Gesicht fiel.

"Unmöglich."

"Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein."

"Das kann unmöglich sein Ernst sein."

"Seine Geschichte hörte sich leider sehr glaubwürdig und real an."

Endlich hatte auch Ezio seine Sprache wieder gefunden und mischte sich ein.

"Wir müssen wohl oder übel davon ausgehen, dass seine Worte stimmen."

Bartolomeo, Claudia und Pentesilea starrten immer noch ungläubig von einem zum anderen in der Hoffnung irgendwo einen Funken eines schlechten Witzes in ihren Gesichtern lesen zu können. Doch da war nichts. Bei niemandem. Sie mussten es sich letzten Endes eingestehen. Niccolò war der uneheliche Sohn von Rodrigo Borgia.

"Aber das ändert doch nichts."

Claudia war die Erste, welche ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und überwand die Distanz zwischen sich und Niccolò sehr schnell um dem immer noch Bewegungslosen eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Auch, wenn dieser selbst darauf keine Reaktionen mehr zeigte.

Die Assassinin kannte La Volpes Vorwürfe gegen Niccolò Machiavelli und war besorgt, dass er diese jetzt anbringen würde, weshalb sie schnell weiter sprach.

"Niccolò ist ein Assassine und es ist egal, woher er kommt. Er ist einer von uns. Soll er doch mit dem Feind verwandt sein, das kann uns maximal nützen aber ansonsten ändert es gar nichts."

La Volpe hatte Claudias Standpunkt verstanden, doch er war anderer Meinung und auch, wenn es wohl keinen schlechteren Zeitpunkt gab, dies auszudiskutieren, so gab es auch keinen Besseren.

"Das sehe ich nicht so, Claudia."

"Volpe!"

Abwehrend hob der Dieb die Hände, sprach jedoch weiter und ließ sich dabei von der Frau nicht aufhalten, die schützend neben Machiavelli stand.

"Es ändert sich mindestens ein was. Er ist der Sohn eines Borgia und selbst, wenn euch die Beweise vorher nicht ausgereicht haben, so müsst ihr es jetzt doch einsehen: Er ist ein Verräter!"

"Volpe!"

Der Ausruf kam nun von mehreren Seiten, doch hinderten sie ihn nicht daran, weiter zu sprechen, denn die meisten Assassinen hatten ebenfalls ihre Zweifel daran, ob Niccolò, welcher nun zumindest schon einmal den Kopf gehoben hatte und den Dieb anstarrte, wirklich ein treuer Assassine war.

"Es ist doch so, dass die Borgia in letzter Zeit viele Informationen besaßen, welche sie nicht besitzen sollten und wie ihr wisst, verdächtige ich ihn schon seit längerem, der Verräter zu sein. Niemand von uns hat so häufig mit den Borgia zu tun und kennt sie so gut, wie er. Außerdem ist er doch Schriftsteller und schreibt Theaterstücke. Wer sagt uns denn, dass er nicht auch ein guter Schauspieler ist und uns allen hier nur etwas vorspielt? Wahrscheinlich weiß er schon lange, dass er Rodrigos Bastard ist und hat das schamlos ausgenutzt um seine wahre Familie zu unterstützen."

"Was?"

Ungläubig hatte Niccolò den Ausführungen La Volpes zugehört. Nun verstand er endlich, warum der Dieb sich in der letzten Zeit so komisch ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte und die anderen Assassinen hatten sogar von seinem Verdacht gewusst oder hegten denselben, denn keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, sich auf Niccolòs Seite zu schlagen. Sie sahen ihn nur alle zusammen mit diesem seltsamen Blick an. Als wollten sie ihm sagen, dass er nun seine Unschuld beweisen musste. Doch der junge Mann sah nur, wie gerade seine gesamte Welt zusammen stürzte.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

Wie in Zeitlupe erhob er sich, löste sich aus Claudias Griff und schritt auf La Volpe zu.

"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? Das kann doch nicht euer aller Ernst sein?"

Niccolò hatte sich aus seiner Starre gelöst und blickte ungläubig in der Runde umher, sah jedem in die Augen und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender und aggressiver.

"Ich bin der Verräter? Jahrelang habe ich alles für den Orden gegeben, meine Position riskiert, mein Leben, um euch alles zu liefern, was ihr braucht und nun soll ich der Verräter sein? Das ist doch bitte nicht euer Ernst!

Ezio? - Claudia? - Bartolomeo? - Caterina? - Pentesilea?"

Der Assassine sah von einem zum anderen und suchte nach Unterstützung. Doch als selbst Pentesilea, die gute Seele, ihren Blick zu Boden wandte wusste er, dass er verloren hatte.

"Sieh es ein Niccolò, dein Spiel ist vorbei. Du bist der Verräter!"

Noch nie hatte einer von ihnen den ruhigen Politiker ausrasten sehen, doch bei diesen Worten von La Volpe war es vorbei. Ohne, dass der Dieb noch reagieren konnte, traf ihn die Faust des Philosophen im Gesicht und sofort wurde er gegen die nächst beste Wand gedrängt und dagegen gedrückt.

"Ich bin kein verdammter Verräter! Ich habe nichts getan und ich bin definitiv nicht, der Sohn von Rodrigo Borgia! Niemals!"

Machiavellis Kopf war hochrot, als er den Dieb anschrie, welcher keine Chance zum Entkommen gehabt hätte, wenn die anderen Assassinen nicht gekommen wären und den Politiker von ihm weggezerrt hätten. Gemeinsam hielten sie ihn fest, als La Volpe weiter sprach.

"Nun hör endlich auf, uns etwas vorzuspielen! Auch, wenn es mir nicht gefällt, da ich dich früher mal hoch eingeschätzt habe, so haben wir doch alle Beweise, die wir benötigen und diese sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen oder siehst du hier irgendwen, der noch auf deiner Seite ist?"

Während seiner Worte wollte Machiavelli erneut auf den Dieb los gehen, wurde aber mit vereinten Kräften davon abgehalten.

Als Machiavelli bei seinen Versuchen sich zu befreien in die Runde sah und keiner ihm direkt in die Augen schauen wollte merkte er, dass wirklich niemand mehr auf seiner Seite war. Langsam wurde er ruhiger, dadurch die Griffe um ihn lockerer und irgendwann konnte er sich dann auch aus diesen befreien.

Er wollte es nicht, doch Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Das war einfach zu viel. Sein Vater, die Assassinen, er ein Verräter, das war zu viel. Er hatte immer alles für sie getan, doch hier und heute sah dies keiner. Hier und heute war keiner auf seiner Seite. Hier und heute, als es darauf ankam, war er der Verräter.

Mit einem zögernden Kopfnicken verstand er und riss sich nun auch aus Ezios Griff, welcher ihn als letztes noch festhielt.

"Ich verstehe. Ihr seid mir ja tolle Freunde. Gut, dann gehe ich eben. So viel zum Thema Bruderschaft."

Mit seinen Worten drehte der Assassine sich um und verließ das Versteck. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ezio ihm zur Türe nacheilte, denn so recht wollte er einfach nicht an den Gedanken glauben, dass Machiavelli ein Verräter war.

"Niccolò warte!"

Doch der Ruf des Assassinen verhallte in der Nacht, denn Machiavelli hörte nicht mehr. Wütend schlug Ezio die Tür zu und begab sich zurück zu den anderen Assassinen. Die Stimmung war trübe und niemand sagte mehr ein Wort, bis sich die Gruppe irgendwann auflöste. Niemand würde heute feiern und Ezio glaubte langsam, dass dies die schlechteste Idee gewesen war, die er je gehabt hatte. An diesem Abend hatte er vielleicht eine Frau und Verbündete zurück bekommen, dabei jedoch gleichzeitig seinen besten Berater, seinen Freund, einen Assassinen, einen Bruder verloren.

Nein heute war wahrlich kein Tag zum Feiern.


	4. Auf der Suche

Ungeduldig lief Ezio vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Er wartete nun bereits seit Stunden, eigentlich Tagen, darauf, dass sich etwas tat. Aber nichts passierte. Seitdem Niccolò Machiavelli vor einer Woche verschwunden war, war nichts passiert. Doch. Es war einiges passiert. Die halbe Führungsebene der Assassinen lag im Clinch miteinander. Das war passiert. Aber sonst: nichts. Keine neuen Informationen. Nichts, was den Assassinen weiter brachte.

In der letzten Woche hatte der Meisterassassine, genau wie die anderen, kein Auge zu getan. Selbst die für ihn sonst so betörende Caterina konnte ihn nicht aufheitern und aus seinen Gedanken zerren. Hatten sie wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? War Niccolò wirklich ein Verräter? Je öfter und länger Ezio darüber nachdachte, umso weniger konnte er daran glauben. Das war auch der Grund, warum er nach dem Philosophen suchen lies. Bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Nunja eigentlich war Leonardo ja der Grund gewesen aber Ezio hatte sich schnell seiner Meinung angeschlossen. Mit einem Seufzen blickte er nun auf die vergangene Woche zurück.

Einen Tag nachdem Niccolò verschwunden war, hatten sie sich alle nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder hier versammelt, vor diesem Schreibtisch, an dem er jetzt stand. Er, Volpe, Bartolomeo, Claudia, Pentesilea und Caterina, der es zumindest körperlich bereits ein wenig besser ging. Die Stimmung war immer noch gedrückt gewesen und niemand wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte. Eigentlich kamen sie in allen wichtigen Themen keinen Schritt weiter, weil keiner wusste oder sich traute irgendetwas zu sagen.

Plötzlich war Leonardo aufgetaucht und hatte ihnen berichtet, dass Niccolò nicht zu seinen Terminen in der Engelsburg erschienen war, was für den normalerweise sehr verlässlichen Politiker überaus ungewöhnlich war. Weiterhin hatte Leonardo gemeint, dass Cesare Borgia vollkommen ausgerastet sei, da er auf Machiavelli gewartet hatte und seine Hilfe benötigte.

Nachdem die Assassinen dem normalerweise sehr ruhigen Künstler dann alles erzählt hatten, hatte sich dessen Gemütszustand von Sorge über Verwunderung und Ungläubigkeit bis hin zu einer Wut gewandelt. Leonardo kannte Niccolò länger als Ezio ihn kannte und die beiden hatten vieles gemeinsam durchgemacht und waren gute Freunde. Dies war auch der Grund, warum Leonardo nun wütend auf Ezio wurde, auf dessen Seite er sonst immer stand. Er meinte, sie sollten Machiavelli suchen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann, einer seiner besten Freunde, ein Verräter war. Er kannte Machiavelli lange genug und hatte gelernt, mit seiner manchmal herablassend wirkenden Art umzugehen, denn er wusste, dass Niccolò vor jedem Respekt hatte und dass auf ihn immer Verlass war, wenn man ihn brauchte.

Seit diesem Abend war Leonardo jeden Tag im Assassinen Versteck aufgetaucht und hatte nach Informationen gefragt. Doch Ezio konnte ihm keine geben.

Überall in der Stadt hatte der Assassine seine Rekruten positioniert, damit diese nach dem Politiker Ausschau hielten. Claudia hatte sofort ihre Kurtisanen bereit gestellt, denn auch sie konnte nach langem Überlegen nicht glauben, dass Niccolò ein Verräter war. Genauso wenig wie Pentesilea, welche es nach einer heftigen Diskussion mit ihrem Mann ebenfalls schaffte, diesen davon zu überzeugen, seine Söldner bereit zu stellen. Bisher hatten die Assassinen zwar Indizien aber keinen eindeutigen Beweis für Niccolòs Schuld und sie sollten ihm wenigstens eine Chance geben sich zu beweisen und wenn sie ihn dafür nur observierten. Diese Argumente hatten bei Bartolomeo gewirkt und er hatte, wenn auch widerwillig, eingesehen, dass es vielleicht besser war, nach dem Mann zu suchen.

Nur La Volpe konnte nicht so schnell überzeugt werden.

"Wozu sollen wir ihn noch suchen und beschatten? Ich benötige keinen Beweis mehr. Für mich ist er der Verräter."

Dies waren die Worte des Fuchses gewesen und es hatte Ezio einiges an Überzeugungskraft und Versprechungen gekostet um den Dieb davon zu überzeugen auch seine Leute auf Machiavelli anzusetzen.

Die Mahnung, dass ja eine kleine Möglichkeit bestehe, dass Niccolò nicht der Verräter war und La Volpe es sich niemals verzeihen könnte, wenn ihm dadurch etwas passierte, hatten den Dieb scheinbar zum Nachdenken und letztlich zu der Entscheidung gebracht, den Politiker suchen zu lassen.

Dies alles war vor fast einer Woche gewesen und seitdem hatten sie jeden Abend zusammen hier gestanden und es war nichts dabei rausgekommen. Auch jetzt trudelten sie so langsam alle ein, doch jeder hatte nur ein Kopfschütteln für den Mentor parat.

Besonders in den Gesichtern der Frauen und im Gesicht Leonardos konnte er die Sorge erkennen. Was war aus Machiavelli geworden? Er hatte keinen Termin mehr eingehalten. Er war die gesamte Woche über nicht einmal zu seinem zu Hause zurück gekehrt. Er war einfach unauffindbar.

Doch was bedeutete das für die Assassinen? War er bereits bei den Borgia, war er fort gegangen, versteckte er sich bloß oder hatte er sich gar etwas angetan?

Eines war jedenfalls sicher. Niccolò Machiavelli wollte nicht gefunden werden und jemanden, der nicht gefunden werden will, den findet man auch nicht.


	5. Entscheidungen

Sanft prasselte der Regen auf ihn hinab. Die Blätter des Waldes gaben ihm ein wenig Schutz, doch es war egal, denn er spürte den Regen gar nicht. Seit einer Woche spürte er überhaupt nichts mehr. Nichts. Nichts? Nein nichts. Nichts außer Hass und Enttäuschung.

Der Mann atmete tief ein, bevor er sich von seinem Baum, an dem er lange gelehnt hatte, abstieß und ein paar Schritte nach vorne ging, bis er aus dem Wald hinaus und auf die Klippe zu trat. Der Abgrund war jetzt vielleicht zwei Meter entfernt, als er damit begann, die Woche Revue passieren zu lassen.

Nachdem er das Assassinen Hauptquartier verlassen hatte, wusste Niccolò Machiavelli nicht, wohin. Zuerst wollte er nach Hause, aber was sollte er da? Dann überlegte er, wem er sich anvertrauen konnte, aber da gab es keinen. Nicht mal Leonardo, welcher ja, wie immer, auf Ezios Seite stehen würde und ansonsten kannte er niemanden, dem er sein Geheimnis, dass er ein Assassine war, anvertrauen konnte. Wenn er so genau darüber nachdachte, gab es da überhaupt niemanden, dem er irgendetwas anvertrauen konnte. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er sich immer auf den Assassinen Orden gestützt hatte. Eine Bruderschaft. Doch er war keiner ihrer Brüder. Nein für sie war er nur ein Verräter, ein Ausgestoßener, eine Schande. Das hatte selbst Machiavelli nun begriffen.

Er stoppte kurz in seinen Erinnerungen und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Rand der Klippe zu.

Damals wäre eigentlich ein guter Tag gewesen, um sich kräftig zu betrinken. Doch Niccolò hatte sich anders entschieden. Er lief. Er rannte. Stundenlang durch den Wald. Wohin, das wusste er nicht. Einfach nur weg. So lange, bis er vollkommen kraftlos und weinend zusammen brach. Es war alles vorbei. Sein gesamtes Leben war vorbei. Zusammengestürzt, wie ein Kartenhaus.

Ein weiterer Schritt.

Wer steht eigentlich an deiner Seite, wenn du jemanden brauchst? Niccolò hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, dass er da genügend Menschen kannte, die ihm helfen würden, wenn er nicht mehr konnte. Doch an diesem Tag wusste er, dass es falsch war, denn er kannte niemanden. Niemand würde ihn je verstehen oder ihm helfen. Nein er würde immer alleine sein. Es scherte niemanden, ob er hier alleine im Wald lag und sein gesamtes Leben anzweifelte. Es würde niemanden scheren, ob er starb oder lebte. Es wäre jedem egal. Niccolò war egal, so wie ein Stein im Regen.

Noch ein Schritt. Er stand nun direkt am Rande der Klippe. Die Welt sah schön so von hier oben aus.

Nachdem der Politiker seine Nacht auf dem Waldboden verbracht hatte, hatte sich nichts weiter geändert. Die ganze Woche war er durch das Unterholz gezogen. Immer in Gedanken. Immer auf der Suche nach irgendetwas Greifbarem, nach irgendeinem Sinn. Doch er hatte nichts gefunden. Nur die Erkenntnis, dass er nichts wert war. Für niemanden.

Nun stand er hier und tat noch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Der Boden unter ihm begann zu bröckeln. Er sah nach unten. Ein Todessprung von hier aus wäre wirklich ein Todessprung.

Die Kraft hatte den jungen Mann verlassen. Er war einsam und alleine. Wieder stiegen ihm die verhassten Tränen in die Augen. Er war nichts wert, das war die Erkenntnis, die er aus der letzten Woche mitnahm und dies war die Entscheidung, die er jetzt fällte.

Diesmal war niemand da, der ihm sagte, du darfst das nicht, du hast eine Position zu behaupten oder du kannst das nicht, du bist nur ein Politiker oder es ist besser, wenn wir das nicht machen.

Heute und hier an diesem Abgrund war er freier als jemals zuvor und seine Gedanken waren klarer als jemals zuvor. Hier und jetzt traf er seine Entscheidung und auch, wenn es jetzt vielleicht noch niemanden interessierte und ihn die gesamte Welt verachten würde. Hier und heute entschied er sich dazu, endlich Schluss mit alledem zu machen. Hier und heute entschied er sich für das Ende.


	6. Requiescant in pace

Ezio Auditore war nicht unbedingt der geduldigste Mann. Er ergriff gerne die Initiative und handelte, während andere noch verhandelten. Oftmals auch gegen den Willen der anderen, wie es zwischen ihm und Machiavelli oft der Fall gewesen war. Er hatte beinahe nie auf den Politiker gehört, obwohl dessen Ratschläge oftmals sogar besser gewesen waren, als die Entscheidungen, welche Ezio letztlich getroffen hatte.

Umso schlimmer war es, dass der Politiker das Spiel jetzt geändert hatte, denn nun handelte Machiavelli gegen Ezios Willen und dieser konnte nur hilflos warten. Wo auch immer der Kerl steckte, wenn Ezio ihn in die Finger bekäme, dann würde er ... dann würde er ... ja was eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich wäre er so froh, den Mann wiedergefunden zu haben, dass er erstmal überhaupt nichts anderes tun könnte, als sich zu freuen, denn mal ehrlich, irgendwo vermisste er diesen sarkastischen, kleinen, rechthaberischen Giftzwerg ja schon. In diesem Moment hätte er gerne seine mahnende Stimme im Kopf gehabt, die ihm sagte, was er tun sollte, denn er selbst wusste es wirklich nicht mehr.

Schon wieder standen sie alle hier zusammen und schon wieder hatte niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Spur des Politikers gefunden und so langsam nervte das wirklich. Eigentlich hatten sie andere Dinge zu tun, als nach ihm zu suchen. Eigentlich sollten sie draußen sein und ihren Assassinenpflichten nachgehen, anstatt nach einem vermeintlichen Verräter zu suchen. Eigentlich. Ja eigentlich. Eigentlich sollte Leonardo auch nicht auf ihn sauer sein, denn schließlich war er es nicht gewesen, der Niccolò vertrieben hatte.

Doch was eigentlich sein sollte unterschied sich immer von dem, was war und so standen sie schon wieder hier beisammen: La Volpe, Bartolomeo d'Alviano, Pentesilea, Claudia, Caterina, der es schon wieder besser ging und er selbst und keiner hatte eine Ahnung, was zu tun war. Niccolò hatte Vieles im Orden organisiert und es war eine Heidenarbeit, sich dort hineinzufitzen und genau das wollten sie jetzt gemeinsam versuchen, denn auch, wenn sie ihre Späher weiterhin Ausschau halten ließen, so waren die Assassinen sich doch einig darin, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, Machiavelli in nächster Zeit zu finden.

Im Moment jedoch überwog der Frust die Arbeitsmoral. Niccolò war ein sehr ordentlicher Mensch und er hatte alles sauber und ordentlich sortiert und eingeordnet. Leider hatte er aber auch wirklich alles mitgeschrieben, weshalb sich die Papierberge um sie herum stapelten. Eigentlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass er gut für den Assassinenorden gearbeitet und ihn nicht hintergangen hatte. Gleichzeitig jedoch auch der Grund dafür, dass jeder den Politiker in diesem Moment insgeheim für seine Ordnung hasste.

Hätten sie gewusst, was noch auf sie zukommen würde, dann hätten die Assassinen anders darüber gedacht.

Als sie gerade dabei waren, mal wieder eine Karte für den nächsten Einsatz ihrer Assassinenrekruten zu studieren, wurde die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen und einer von La Volpes Dieben platzte atemlos in die Versammlung herein.

"Pedro, was ist passiert?"

"Volpe, wir haben Machiavelli gefunden."

Ungläubig blickten die Assassinen ihn an.

"Na das wurde auch endlich Zeit", knurrte Bartolomeo, "lange hätte ich es mit diesem ganzen Kram hier nicht mehr ausgehalten." Mit seinen Worten deutete der Söldner auf die Papiere, welche überall auf dem Tisch verteilt lagen.

Der Dieb hingegen blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden.

"Es tut mir Leid Signore d'Alviano, aber ich glaube, dass ihr vielleicht doch noch länger mit diesen Papieren zu tun haben werdet, als euch lieb ist."

"Ihr habt ihn nicht mitgebracht?"

Der Dieb wandte sich nun wieder La Volpe zu, welcher diese Frage gestellt hatte.

"Nein Maestro. Das ging nicht, es waren überall Wachen dort, wo wir ihn gesehen haben. Matteo und Frederico sind noch an ihm dran. Aber wenn ich seine Richtung richtig einschätze, dann war er auf dem Weg zur Engelsburg."

Die Assassinen warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Was wollte der Politiker dort? Etwa arbeiten? Wohl kaum.

"Vielen Dank, Pedro."

Volpe verabschiedete seinen Dieb, bevor er sich an die anderen wand und was er zu sagen hatte, war klar.

"Er wird sicher auf dem Weg zu seinem _Vater_ sein und ihm all unsere Pläne verraten. Wir müssen ihm zuvor kommen."

"Das kannst du nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Volpe. Wer weiß, was Niccolò dort vorhat."

"Was er dort vorhat? Was soll er denn dort bitte vorhaben, Claudia? Vielleicht ein klärendes Vater-Sohn-Gespräch oder was?"

La Volpe wirkte gereizt. Für ihn war klar, dass Machiavelli in wenigen Augenblicken alles verraten würde. Warum sonst sollte er auf dem Weg in die Engelsburg sein?

Nun endlich wusste auch Ezio, was sie tun mussten und konnte endlich wieder die Initiative ergreifen.

"Das werden wir herausfinden. Normalerweise würde ich alleine versuchen, in die Engelsburg hinein zu kommen, aber ich denke, dass ich die Meisten von euch in diesem Fall nicht daran hindern kann, mitzukommen. Also kommt. Entweder wir fangen ihn vorher ab oder wir müssen uns einen Weg in die Burg bahnen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte der Assassine sich um und machte sich auf den Weg und wirklich alle, selbst die noch angeschlagene Caterina, folgten ihm. Er wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, die anderen davon abhalten zu wollen, mit in die Burg zu kommen, denn jeder wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, was passieren würde und ob Niccolò sie verraten würde.

-

Die Assassinen bewegten sich mehr oder minder schnell über die Dächer der Stadt. Bartolomeo und die verletzte Caterina hielten sie etwas auf. Wobei selbst Caterina noch schneller war, als der Söldner. Ja selbst seine Ehefrau, welche eigentlich keine offiziell in den Orden aufgenommene Assassinin war, kam schneller voran, als ihr Ehemann. Immerhin hatten sie Bartolomeo überhaupt dazu gebracht zu klettern. Eigentlich mochte dieser das gar nicht, doch Ezio hatte ihn vor einigen Monaten dazu überredet, ein wenig Unterricht bei ihm zu nehmen. Nur für den Fall, dass er es einmal brauchen würde und wie sich zeigte, hatte sich dies heute ausgezahlt.

Endlich erreichten die Assassinen die Brücke, welche zur Engelsburg führte. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Von hier aus konnten sie nur noch erkennen, wie Machiavelli gerade die Brücke passierte. Als Stadtbediensteter hatte er natürlich kein Problem, an den Wachen vorbei zu kommen. Die Assassinen hingegen mussten sich etwas anderes ausdenken.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ezio sich einen Weg in die Engelsburg bahnen musste und so konnte er die Assassinen auch schnell hineinführen. Sehr zum Unmut von Bartolomeo, denn sie mussten sich einen Weg an der Seite der Brücke entlang bahnen. Erst am Pfeiler hinunter klettern, dann von einem Holzpfosten zum anderen springen und dabei aufpassen möglichst keine Geräusche zu machen oder gar ins Wasser zu fallen, dann wieder einen Pfeiler hinauf klettern, auf eine Plattform springen und von da aus eine Wache töten, welche mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Dann endlich konnten sie einen kleinen Hinterhof der Engelsburg betreten, auf dem sich erstmal keine weiteren Wachen befanden.

"Endlich. Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass wir hier sind. Machiavelli hätte sich ruhig einen anderen Vater aussuchen können zum aufsuchen. Einen Bauern auf einem freien Feld oder so."

Pentesilea verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Hörst du jetzt mal auf rumzumosern? Freu dich doch lieber, dass du es in die Engelsburg geschafft hast und das ganz ohne einen Kampf."

Bartolomeo schnaubte nur verächtlich.

"Ein offener Kampf ist mir tausend Mal lieber als dieses Rumgehampel."

Nun mischte sich auch Ezio ein.

"Kommt jetzt und hört auf euch zu streiten, wir müssen ruhig sein, sonst entdecken sie uns noch."

Die beiden wurden augenblicklich still und folgten Ezio zusammen mit den anderen eine Leiter hoch, welche sie auf die Mauern der Engelsburg führte. Auch hier galt es wieder, leise einen Wachtrupp auszuschalten. Als das geschafft war, brauchten die Assassinen nicht mehr lange zu suchen, denn La Volpe entdeckte Rodrigo und Cesare Borgia sofort und deutete auf den großen Innenhof. "Seht." Genau in diesem Moment betrat auch Machiavelli den Hof und hielt zielstrebig auf die beiden Männer zu.

Die Assassinen indes versteckten sich in einem Heuhaufen und hinter den Zinnen um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

-

Am liebsten hätte er an diesem Tage seine alte Assassinenrobe getragen. Doch damit wäre er niemals so einfach in die Engelsburg gekommen und hätte den beiden Männern niemals so offen gegenüber treten können, wie jetzt.

Niccolò Machiavelli hatte den Kopf hoch erhoben und schritt mit militärischer Disziplin über den Platz zu dem Menschen, welchen er unbedingt sehen musste. Doch bevor er überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte, kam ihm Cesare Borgia zuvor, welcher sofort hochfuhr, als er Machiavelli entdeckte.

"Machiavelli, traut ihr euch auch mal wieder hierher? Ihr habt in den letzten Tagen wunderbar durch eure Abwesenheit geglänzt. Was ist mit den Verhandlungen mit Frankreich? Was ist mit euren Arbeiten deren Ergebnisse ich bereits vor Drei Tagen erwartet habe? Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, einfach ohne eine Meldung zu verschwinden?"

Cesare Borgia brüllte den Politiker schon beinahe an, doch dieser hatte nur die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und den Kopf schief gelegt. Er blieb vollkommen ruhig und wartete, bis Cesare seine Schimpftirade beendet hatte. Ihm machte das Gebrüll des Borgia Sprosses nichts mehr aus. Früher wäre er vielleicht sofort gesprungen doch heute war es ihm egal.

"Ich möchte nicht zu euch, Cesare. Es ist euer Vater, mit dem ich sprechen will."

Rodrigo Borgia hatte dem Ganzen nur still beigewohnt, blickte den Politiker bei der Erwähnung seines Namens jedoch fragend, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen ängstlich - zumindest bildete Niccolò sich das gerne ein - an. Doch Cesare funkte schon wieder dazwischen.

"Was wollt ihr von meinem Vater? Ich bin es, dem ihr verpflichtet seid, nicht er!"

Cesares hysterisches Gebrüll wurde nun um einiges lauter, sodass die kleine Versammlung bereits einiges an Aufmerksamkeit von den noch verbliebenen Wachen erhielt, was gut für die versteckten Assassinen war, denn so konnten sie erstmal ohne Gefahr weiter lauschen. Auch im Inneren der Engelsburg gab es bereits Zuschauer. Unter anderem war es Lucrezia Borgia, welche es durch das Geschrei an ein Fenster gezogen hatte.

"Warte."

Rodrigo Borgia hielt einen ausgestreckten Arm vor seinen Sohn Cesare und sah Machiavelli fragend an.

"Sprecht. Was wollt ihr?"

Niccolò lenkte seinen Blick nun auf den Papst und blieb einige Sekunden an diesem Hängen. Er hatte ihn schon des Öfteren gesehen aber nie ein direktes Gespräch mit ihm geführt. Er musste erst einige Sekunden durchatmen, bevor er seine Worte formulieren konnte.

"Ich habe Informationen für euch, die euch vielleicht interessieren könnten."

Rodrigos Gesicht schien sich zu erweichen, als Machiavelli seine Worte so formulierte. Niccolò wusste ja nicht, dass La Volpe zuhörte und ihm beinahe einen Dolch ins Herz geworfen hätte, wenn Ezio ihn nicht im letzten Moment fest- und somit abgehalten hätte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was für Informationen ihr für mich habt, doch sie scheinen wichtig zu sein. Kommt doch mit in meine Arbeitsräume. Dort könnt ihr mir eure Informationen unterbreiten."

Doch Niccolò Machiavelli schüttelte auf dieses Angebot hin nur den Kopf.

"Nein. Das kann meinetwegen jeder mitbekommen." Es entstand eine kurze Pause. bevor Machiavelli die Worte aussprach, die ihm die ganze Zeit schon auf der Zunge lagen. "Ich weiß, dass ihr mein Vater seid."

Stille. Unglaubliche, nervenaufreibende Stille.

Cesare war alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen und Rodrigo Borgia wurde immer weißer je mehr er realisierte, was der Mann vor ihm da gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit Preis gegeben hatte. Doch Machiavelli sprach nach einem kurzen Moment bereits weiter und ließ sich von Rodrigos Worten nicht unterbrechen.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr euch mit meiner Mutter getroffen und sie dafür bezahlt habt, dass sie mit euch schläft."

"Lasst uns das woanders besprechen."

"Ich weiß, dass ihr meinem Vater Geld gegeben habt, damit er niemandem etwas verrät."

"Seid ruhig."

"Ich weiß auch, dass ihr es unbedingt geheim halten wolltet."

"Seid doch bitte ruhig."

"Was hätte das auch für ein Bild von euch gegeben, wenn ihr ein Kind nicht mit eurer Ehefrau oder mit einer eurer Mätressen, sondern mit einer unbekannten Plebejerin gezeugt hättet, welche zusätzlich noch zum Verkehr mit euch gezwungen wurde."

"Ruhe!"

Während Rodrigo Borgia immer mehr hochfuhr, wurde Niccolò Machiavelli immer ruhiger und kühler. All seine Worte sprach er ohne den kleinsten Hauch einer Emotion aus. Seine Augen waren ausdrucklos und leer, seine Stimme ruhig, kühl und gefasst, seine Haltung gerade und unnahbar.

"Mein Vater war kein wirklich guter Vater. Zwar hat er mir eine gute Bildung ermöglicht, die ich scheinbar in Teilen auch euch zu verdanken habe, aber er hat mich behandelt wie Dreck, mich geschlagen und verachtet. Doch ihr ward ein noch schlechterer Vater. Vielleicht habt ihr uns ein wenig Geld gegeben, aber es hat kein bisschen gereicht. Jetzt weiß ich, warum meine Mutter spät nachts immer noch weg war. Musste sie denn nach meiner Geburt immer noch zu euch? Selbst wenn nicht. Ihr habt mehrere Kinder, welchen es immer gut ging und ihr habt immer noch genug Geld. Dennoch mussten wir immer leiden.

Keine Sorge. Ich will mich jetzt nicht darüber beklagen. Nur verstehen würde ich es gerne."

Wieder trat eine kurze Pause ein und Rodrigo schien nach Erklärungen zu suchen, doch Machiavelli hob die Hand als er seinen Mund öffnete und kam ihm zuvor.

"Wisst ihr was? Eigentlich ist es egal. Im Endeffekt kann ich froh sein, dass ihr niemals etwas dergleichen getan habt, denn so habe ich gelernt, den richtigen Weg zu gehen und mich nicht auf das Geld zu verlassen. Ich habe gelernt, den Guten zu folgen auch, wenn diese das nicht immer sehen oder glauben konnten."

Für einen kurzen Moment schwang ein wenig Wehmut in der Stimme des Politikers mit und es schien den Assassinen, dass er sie kurz mit seinem Blick streifen würde, doch dieser Moment war schnell vorüber. Spätestens, als Cesare, welcher in den vergangenen Minuten nur ungläubig zwischen seinem Vater und Niccolò hin und her gesehen hatte, seine Stimme wieder fand und Rodrigo mit einem wütenden Blick ansah.

"Was soll das bedeuten, Vater? Was erzählt der da? Hast du etwa noch mehr Kinder, von denen wir nichts wissen?"

Rodrigo konnte nicht anders als seufzen, bevor er antwortete.

"Es stimmt. Ja er ist mein Sohn und ja diese Frau war nur eine Plebejerin und nein ich habe sie nicht geliebt. Diese Frau war vor der Zeit deiner Mutter. Ich wollte meinen Spaß und das mal unabhängig von den üblichen Mätressen und diese Frau war perfekt. Sie war unbekannt und brauchte Geld und sie und ihr Mann schworen ewiges Stillschweigen. Sie hätten für ein paar Münzen alles getan. Dabei ist dieser Bastard entstanden." Rodrigo deutete auf Niccolò, welcher selbst bei den bösen Worten über seine Mutter keine Reaktion zeigte. "Aber anders als euch konnte ich ihn nicht öffentlich anerkennen. Ich wollte es auch überhaupt nicht."

"Richtig, denn hättet ihr es getan, so wäre, wie bereits erwähnt, Schande auf euer Haupt gefallen."

"Das ist richtig. Ihr seid ein schlaues Kerlchen."

"Ja genau deswegen bin ich auch ohne eure Hilfe zu meiner Position gekommen. Anders, als eure anderen Nachkommen."

Machiavellis Blick streifte kurz Cesare Borgia, doch dieser war wohl zu geschockt, um seine Worte richtig erfassen zu können.

"Und was wollt ihr jetzt? Ihr habt mich gerade vor den Wachen blamiert, wie es wohl euer Ziel war." Rodrigos Blick streifte die Mauern der Engelsburg. Alle Wachposten, welche sich in Hörweite befanden, hatten sich von ihrem Dienste weg und dem Geschehen im Hof zugewandt. "Wenn ich meinen Einfluss nicht spielen lasse und ihr könnt mir glauben, ich werde ihn spielen lassen, so würde in wenigen Tagen sicher die gesamte Stadt davon erfahren haben. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das wollt. Also was wollt ihr dann? Wollt ihr, dass ich euch als meinen Sohn akzeptiere und legitimiere? Ihr wisst das kann ich nicht. Also was wollt ihr dann? Geld, Macht, Einfluss, Ländereien?"

Für einen anderen hätten diese Vorschläge sicherlich wunderbar geklungen, doch Machiavelli schnaubte nur verächtlich, bevor er antwortete.

"Vergeltung."

Dies waren die letzten Worte, welche Rodrigo Borgia jemals hören sollte, denn wenn Machiavelli auch seine Assassinenrobe nicht tragen konnte, so hatte er es sich dennoch nicht nehmen lassen, seine versteckte Klinge, welche Leonardo einst für ihn gefertigt hatte, zu holen und anzulegen.

Genau diese Klinge traf Rodrigo Borgia nun mitten ins Herz und sorgte für einen sofortigen Tot des Papstes.

Nach einer kurzen Schocksekunde entstand ein gewaltiger Tumult auf den Mauern der Engelsburg und dieses Mal war es an La Volpe Ezio zurückzuhalten, denn dieser wollte sofort auf alle Wachen feuern, die er vor Augen bekam nur, damit diese nicht auf Machiavelli schossen.

Der Politiker indes ließ den leblosen Körper mit einem stummen "Requiescat in Pace" vor seinen Füßen zu Boden sacken und richtete sich gerade auf, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Gestalt erkannte, welche direkt auf ihn zuraste. _Micheletto._ Machiavelli stellte sich auf eine schnelle Verteidigung ein, doch das brauchte er gar nicht, denn Cesare erwachte endlich aus seiner Trance und hielt sowohl Micheletto als auch die Wachen mit einem Handzeichen auf.

"Wartet! Halt! Stopp! Nicht schießen! Stopp Micheletto! Kein Angriff!"

Micheletto stoppte mitten im Lauf. Die Wachposten auf den Mauern sahen sich zuerst unschlüssig an, nahmen ihre Bögen und Büchsen dann jedoch langsam wieder herunter.

Machiavelli ließ seine Klinge wieder einfahren und sah Cesare erwartungsvoll an. Warum hatte er den Befehl gegeben, ihn nicht töten zu lassen, nachdem er seinen Vater getötet hatte? Das passte irgendwie nicht ins Bild.

Cesare wollte gerade mit seiner Erklärung anfangen, als Leonardo da Vinci vollkommen in Gedanken versunken den Hof betrat. Ein leichtes Grinsen spiegelte sich in Machiavellis Gesicht wider. Wenn Leonardo einmal in Gedanken an ein Bild oder eine Idee versunken war, dann bekam er die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr mit. Doch an diesem Tage bekam der Künstler durchaus noch etwas mit, denn als er aufsah und sein Blick wie durch Zufall auf Machiavelli fiel, erhellte sich seine Miene beinahe schlagartig und er kam freudig auf die Gruppe zu.

"Niccolò! Ein Glück. Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht. Wo warst du nur? Ich dachte schon es wäre etwas passiert."

In diesem Moment fiel Leonardos Blick auf die Leiche von Rodrigo Borgia und erst jetzt bemerkte er die vielen seltsamen Blicke, welche auf ihm lagen. Cesare Borgia wirkte aufgewühlt, Micheletto aggressiv und die Wachen zu allem bereit. Nur Machiavelli strahlte eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe aus. Sein Blick lag auf Leonardo und seine Augen wollten sagen: "Beruhige dich. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Doch für den Künstler war in diesem Moment überhaupt nichts mehr in Ordnung.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Leonardo, beruhige dich." Machiavelli strahlte eine Ruhe aus und redete so sanftmütig auf den Künstler ein, wie dieser es noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte. Es schien beinahe so, als wäre nichts mehr für den Politiker wichtig, als hätte er mit allem abgeschlossen, als wäre für ihn wirklich alles in Ordnung.

"Geh zurück in die Burg, dort ist es am Sichersten für dich."

"Aber."

"Keine Sorge Leonardo. Es ist nichts passiert und es wird auch nichts passieren."

Leonardo wusste, dass er nicht zu diskutieren brauchte. Er ließ sich einfach von der Ruhe des Politikers leiten, nickte langsam und drehte sich dann um auf den Weg in Richtung der Engelsburg.

"Pass auf dich auf."

Niccolò reagierte nicht auf Leonardos Bitte und wandte sich wieder Cesare zu, als Leonardo auf der halben Strecke zwischen ihnen und der Burg war. Doch auch jetzt konnten die beiden nicht miteinander reden, denn in diesem Moment kam Lucrezia Borgia aus der Festung auf die beiden zugestürmt. Leonardo konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als die Furie auf die Gruppe zurannte.

"Cesare! Was ist passiert? Ich habe gesehen, dass er Vater ..."

Stockend blieb die aufgebrachte Frau neben ihrem Bruder stehen, als sie den Leichnam entdeckte.

"Dieser Bastard hat Vater umgebracht und du lässt ihn leben?! Was soll das, tötet ihn!"

Lucrezias Gekreische war über den ganzen Hof hinweg zu hören und selbst die Assassinen mussten sich oben auf der Mauer die Ohren zuhalten. Doch die Wachen folgten ihren Anweisungen nicht, denn sie gehorchten eher denen von Cesare.

"Bastard trifft es irgendwo. Er ist ein Bastard unseres Vaters. Unser Vater hatte mehr Kinder, als wir es gedacht hätten."

"Was?"

Ein wenig geschockt sah Lucrezia ihren Bruder erst an, fuhr dann aber wieder auf.

"Aber er hat ihn getötet und du lässt ihn einfach leben? Er ist ein Mörder!"

"Erst ist unser Bruder! Und er kann uns nützlich sein."

Bei dem Wort "Bruder" zuckte Machiavelli beinahe unmerklich zusammen. Er hatte sich immer Geschwister gewünscht, doch mit solchen hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dann doch lieber ein Einzelkind bleiben.

"Außerdem, wollte unser Vater auch mich töten, Lucrezia. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Unser Vater wollte uns los werden, damit er mehr Macht für sich alleine hat. Eigentlich hat Machiavelli uns mit seinem Tode sogar einen Gefallen getan. Und nun lass uns bitte miteinander sprechen. Ich möchte ihm ein Angebot unterbreiten."

Nur widerwillig trat Lucrezia einen Schritt zurück, sodass Cesare sich nun endlich in Ruhe mit Machiavelli unterhalten konnte, welcher bereits sehr gespannt auf das Angebot Cesares war.

"Nun Niccolò. Als meinen Bruder kann ich dich doch Niccolò nennen, nicht wahr?"

Machiavelli reagierte nicht auf diese Anfrage.

"Wie auch immer. Im Grunde genommen habt ihr uns, wie bereits erwähnt, einen großen Gefallen getan, indem ihr Rodrigo aus dem Weg geräumt habt und wie ich an eurer Miene erkennen kann, macht euch dieser Mord nicht viel aus. Ich habe Macht und ihr seid ein kluger Kopf und ein ranghoher Politiker, welcher sich nicht scheut über Leichen zu gehen. Bedenkt doch nur, was wir beide gemeinsam erreichen könnten, wie viel Macht wir erringen könnten. Was haltet ihr davon, euch mir anzuschließen? Sodass wir gemeinsam unsere Macht, unseren Einfluss und unseren Geldhaufen so vergrößern können, dass man den Namen Borgia niemals wieder vergisst. Und Bedenkt, ihr seid nun einer von uns."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Niccolò diese Ansprache verarbeitet hatte und die richtigen Worte für eine Antwort gefunden hatte.

"Wisst ihr, was ich war, bevor ich erfahren habe, dass ich der Sohn von Rodrigo Borgia bin?"

"Nein, was?"

"Ich war ein Assassine."

"Bastardo!"

Es war Micheletto von dem dieser Ausruf kam und der nun schon wieder auf Machiavelli losgehen wollte. Doch Cesare hielt ihn ein weiteres Mal zurück.

"Ihr sagtet, ihr wart?"

"Richtig, sagte ich. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, im Stillen gegen euch zu arbeiten und den Assassinen Informationen über euch zu verschaffen. Im Grunde genommen waren sie wie eine Familie für mich. Nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne. Ich bin keinem von ihnen wirklich nahe gekommen, aber dachte immer, in schweren Zeiten hätte ich jemanden, der mir Hilft und zu mir steht. Immerhin sind wir ja eine Bruderschaft. Ich dachte wirklich immer, dass ich das Richtige tue. Doch an dem Tag, als sie erfahren haben, dass ich der Sohn eines Borgia bin, haben mich alle ohne Ausnahme im Stich gelassen, mich verflucht und verbannt, wenn ich es so sagen kann."

"Ich kann euch die Fehler, die ihr uns gegenüber begangen habt, verzeihen, ihr wart auf dem falschen Weg, wart geblendet. Schließt euch uns an und ich garantiere euch, dass so etwas niemals wieder geschehen wird."

Niccolò atmete kurz durch.

"Das Problem ist: auch, wenn die Assassinen mich hassen und mich verachten, so kann ich nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen meine Meinung ändern. Ich bin nicht zu den Assassinen gestoßen, weil ich eine Familie gesucht habe, sondern, weil ich das Richtige tun wollte. Ich wollte Frieden in die Welt bringen ohne sie zu unterdrücken. Ich wollte Unterdrücker und Tyrannen aus der Welt schaffen um Platz zu schaffen für großmütige Herrscher, die nicht nur auf Geld und Macht aus sind, so wie ihr.

Meine Position als Politiker kam mir dabei entgegen, obwohl ich gemerkt habe, dass ich nur als Politiker nichts ändern kann. Als Politiker, der die Assassinen unterstützt aber schon. Ich will weder Macht noch Geld haben. Ich will, dass es Plebejern, wie meinen Eltern gut geht und sie nicht mehr leiden müssen. Ich habe in meinem gesamten Leben gelernt den Namen Borgia zu verachten und ich werde meine Meinung wegen meiner wahren Herkunft nicht ändern.

Ich bin und ich bleibe ein Assassine auch, wenn das sonst keiner sieht. Nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt. Requiescat in Pace Cesare Borgia."

Mit diesen Worten fuhr Machiavelli seine Klinge aus und machte einen Satz auf Cesare zu, doch Micheletto kam ihm zuvor und stieß sein bereitgehaltenes Schwert in Niccolòs Schulter. Der Assassine schrie auf und fuhr mit ausgezogener Klinge herum. Er schaffte es im letzten Moment, Micheletto mit der Klinge zu erwischen und trennte ihm die Kehle durch. Der Attentäter ging sofort tot zu Boden. Doch auch Machiavelli hatte keine Chance mehr, als Cesare Borgia den Wachen in diesem Moment den Schussbefehl erteilte. Dutzende Kugeln und Pfeile regneten auf den Assassinen nieder und ließen auch ihn tot zu Boden gehen.

-

Ungläubig verfolgten die Assassinen das Spektakel da unten. Jeder von ihnen empfand Reue, als er Machiavellis Ansprache hörte, selbst La Volpe. Sie alle hatten den Politiker falsch eingeschätzt und hätten dies gerne wieder gut gemacht. Umso schlimmer war es, als die Wachposten damit begannen, auf ihn zu schießen.

Sofort sprangen die Assassinen auf und versuchten ihrem Bruder zu helfen, indem sie nun ihrerseits auf die Wachen feuerten, doch es war zu spät, denn Machiavelli brach bereits tot zusammen.

Die Wachposten erkannten die Assassinen natürlich sofort. Einige von ihnen versuchten zu kämpfen. Die anderen - die Klügeren - flohen in die Burg hinein und verschanzten sich dort. Auch Cesare und Lucrezia flohen, als sie das Rudel an Assassinen bemerkten, welches sich auf den Mauern der Burg befand. Die Wachen, welche nicht geflohen waren wurden unter der Wut der Assassinen geschlagen. Sie hatten keine Chance.

Während der Rest floh, kam plötzlich Leonardo aus der Burg heraus gelaufen. Er hatte das Geschehen die ganze Zeit über vom Eingang aus beobachtet. Zunächst untersuchte er Machiavelli, versuchte ihn wachzurütteln, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass dies zwecklos war.

Wehmütig stand er auf und sah zu den Assassinen nach oben, welche am Rande der Mauern standen.

"Ein Verräter also ja? Tolle Arbeit."

Leonardos Wut kannte keine Grenzen und das blieb auch für einige Tage so. Während er wieder in die Burg musste um vorzutäuschen, dass er nichts mit den Assassinen am Hut hatte, bargen die anderen die Leiche Machiavellis.

In den nächsten Tagen gingen sie alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Jeder von ihnen hatte hieraus etwas lernen können und keiner von ihnen würde solch einen Fehler wiederholen. Das schworen sie alle an seinem Grab und jeder war sich sicher, dass der Politiker von nun an jedem von ihnen im Geiste bei einer Schlacht oder einem Problem beistehen würde. Selbst La Volpe.


End file.
